Je t'aime
by Black Down
Summary: Au sein de Baroque Works, les rumeurs sont nombreuses. On murmure beaucoup sur les agents officiers, toujours en duo, un homme et une femme, sauf pour Mr2 . Mais depuis quelques jours, on murmure également sur les plus éminents membres de l'organisation. Mister 0 et sa partenaire Miss AllSunday… Quelle part de vérité y a-t-il ? Sans un mot, lui dire... "Je t'aime" Robin x Crocodile


Premier écrit sur One Piece, mettant en scène un couple que j'apprécie tout particulièrement.

Personnages pouvant se révéler assez OOC malgré mes efforts, désolé x)

Bonne lecture !

**_One-Shot_**

Il était très tôt, ce jour-là. Rares étaient les courageux qui s'étaient levés à cette heure si matinale au sein de Baroque Works.

Parmis eux, une femme aux cheveux noirs feuilletait un livre qu'elle avait récemment acheté. Il était baptisé _The Rainbow Mist_, autrement dit, la brume arc-en-ciel. Il avait l'air très intéressant, et la jeune femme avait hâte de se plonger dans sa lecture.

- « Déjà debout, ma chère ? » murmura une voix profonde derrière elle.

La femme aux cheveux noirs se retourna et contempla l'homme qui lui faisait face, leur laissant tout le loisir de se détailler une fois de plus.

Elle était grande et mince, la peau bronzée. De magnifiques yeux bleus rendaient son regard captivant alors que son visage aux traits fins étaient encadrés par de soyeux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa tenue, une simple nuisette noire, mettait sa généreuse poitrine en valeur.

Lui était encore plus grand qu'elle, mais beaucoup plus musclé et avait la peau plus claire. Lui aussi avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets violets. Une large cicatrice barrait l'entierté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et ses paupières mi-closes lui donnaient un air soit endormi que l'on pouvait trouver charmant, soit dangereux au possible. Et un énorme crochet doré remplaçait sa main gauche. Le simple pantalon de pyjama qu'il portait laissait voir le torse musclé et légèrement poilu de l'homme.

- « Vous savez que je ne dors pas beaucoup. » répliqua la femme sur le même ton.

- « Tu dors trop peu, tu vas finir par tomber malade, Robin. » dit l'homme, passant directement au tutoyement.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. » répondit doucement ladite Robin.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, et leurs regardes se croisèrent. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ce fut l'homme aux cheveux corbeau qui rompit la distance, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Robin.

Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant, plus fougeux, et ils ne se séparèrent que parce que le souffle leur manquait.

- « Je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes malades. » murmura-t-il après leur baiser

- « Je ferai attention. Promis.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Crocodile. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

_Personne ne l'avait encore fait jusque là, pour moi._

- « Même si tu ne le souhaites pas, je continuerai de veiller sur toi. »

_Je m'inquiéterais pour toi quoi qu'il arrive._

- « Je ne suis pas une femme bien. » rétorqua Robin.

- « Je ne suis pas mieux.

- C'est vrai. » concéda la jeune femme.

_Nous manipulons le monde._

Cette pensée fit mal à la jeune femme. Elle détourna le regard, pour ne pas que l'homme voie sa peine, et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- « Je vais prendre une douche. À plus tard. »

Elle se leva et passa à côté de Crocodile, regardant tristement le sol. L'un et l'autre fermèrent brièvement les yeux lorsqu'ils se frôlèrent, les sentiments étaient parfois douloureux, et combinés à une volonté et une ambition opposée, ils étaient destructeurs.

Robin savait qu'un jour, elle trahirait Crocodile. C'était inéluctable.

Crocodile savait qu'elle le ferait, inévitablement. Lorsqu'elle avait intégré Baroque Works, il avait été charmé par son pouvoir, et ses immenses connaissances. Mais il avait vu immédiatement que le rêve de la jeune femme n'était pas de prendre royaume après royaume et de dominer Grand Line. Son rêve se trouvait bien plus loin, et Baroque Works n'était pour elle qu'un moyen de s'en rapprocher.

Pourtant, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Robin était montée en grade, et la partenaire de Crocodile s'était bêtement faite tuer. Elle était un Paramecia, et son corps était faible face aux balles et aux lames. Abattue d'une balle en plein cœur, malgré ses immenses pouvoirs.

Depuis son arrivée, Crocodile avait gardé un œil sur Robin, alors âgée de vingt-quatre ans. Et lorsque Miss Sunshine fut tuée, il avait approché l'archéologue et à demi-mot, lui avait proposé de devenir sa partenaire.

Chose qu'elle avait accepté.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait rejoint Baroque Works, et un an qu'elle était devenue Miss All Sunday.

Et quatre mois qu'ils étaient amants.

L'homme maintes fois blessé ne croyait plus en l'amour. Mais cela changea, lorsqu'il apprit à connaître Robin. Elle était telle une rose, sans mauvais jeu de mot avec son Fruit du Démon. Épineuse à l'extérieure, mais ô combien délicate à l'intérieur. Elle se réfugiait derrière son humour quelque peu particulier et un masque d'impassibilité, pour dissimuler la petite fille blessée et apeurée qu'elle avait été dans le passé, et qu'elle était encore par moments, notamment quand le nom d'Aokiji apparaissait au détour d'une conversation.

Touché par la fragilité de la jeune femme, il lui avait apporté son soutient et offert son amitié. De fil en aiguille, l'amitié qu'il lui portait se mua doucement en amour, et il se rendit compte de ses sentiments pour elle lorsque le précédent Mister One lui fit des avances.

Depuis ce jour, il était porté disparu, et avait été remplacé par Daz Bones.

De son côté, Robin n'avait jamais crut ni à l'amour, ni à l'amitié, après les événements d'Ohara. Depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, elle manipulait, mentait, pour survivre. De nombreuses fois, elle avait intégré des équipages, pour les trahir peu après, quand les pirates ne lui étaient plus utiles.

Et pourtant. Lorsqu'elle avait intégré Baroque Works, elle avait usé de ses connaissances, notamment sa capacité à lire les Ponéglyphes ainsi que son pouvoir du Fruit du Démon, pour monter en grades à la vitesse de l'éclair. Peu à peu, elle avait éprouvé quelque chose pour un humain qui ne lui était arrivé que pour de nouveaux mystères : de la curiosité.

Oui, le mystérieux Mister Zero avait attisé la curiosité de la jeune femme. Après avoir longtemps enquêté, elle en avait déduit qu'il ne pouvait être que l'un des sept Grands Corsaires, Crocodile. Et elle avait eu raison.

Son charme ténébreux avait attiré la jeune femme comme la flamme attire le papillon. Et quand il lui avait proposé de devenir sa partenaire, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et Robin avait aimé l'homme qui se cachait derrière sa cruauté et ses ambitions démesurées.

Robin prit une longue douche. L'eau brûlante qui ruisselait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, alors qu'elle ressassait les événements du passé.

Elle se lava les cheveux, et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux de bien-être, elle se demanda si tout cela en valait la chandelle.

Certes, elle n'était pas pour la mort d'innocents. Ce que l'arme Pluton entraînerait inévitablement.

Elle n'aimait pas infliger de la souffrance non plus contrairement à de nombreux membres du Baroque Works. Elle l'avait assez bien cotoyée, et ne souhaitait à personne un pareil châtiment.

Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Pas même en Crocodile. Et pourtant, elle en avait terriblement envie… Mais elle avait été tellement trahie.

De l'autre côté, elle _voulait_ avoir une vie presque normale. Presque, car il y avait une somme assez rondelette sur sa personne, et filer le parfait amour avec l'un des sept Grands Corsaires était loin d'être vraiment banal.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir non plus. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver lorsqu'elle retournerait sa veste. Et elle souffrirait, elle aussi.

Elle voulait… Que voulait-elle, finalement ?

Son rêve était de connaître la véritable Histoire… Trouver le Rio Ponéglyphe.

Mais depuis peu, elle avait un deuxième rêve.

Un rêve inaccessible mais qu'elle pouvait pourtant toucher, un rêve qui s'appelait… Crocodile.

Un rêve auquel elle était obligée de renoncer.

Lui était bien trop manipulateur. Comme elle.

Et elle tenait également à sa liberté. Jamais Crocodile n'accepterait de faire une virée en amoureux sur Grand Line, à la recherche du Rio Ponéglyphe.

_Une virée en amoureux sur Grand Line…_

Elle était en train de divaguer.

Mais, c'était si bon, de rêver.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un haut assez révélateur en cuir noir et d'une jupe lui arrivant à la moitié des mollets, de la même matière, elle se sentait légèrement mieux. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu quand même.

Elle regarda Crocodile à la dérobée, occupé avec divers papiers.

_Je suis désolée…_

Pour ce qu'elle ferait, dans le futur.

Malgré tout son amour, sa trahison était inéluctable.

Et elle arriverait tôt, ou tard.

Crocodile remarqua que sa partenaire était sortie de la salle de bain, et lui sourit doucement. Malgré l'heure matinale, il avait déjà allumé un cigare, qu'il fumait distraitement.

- « Tu es si belle, ma douce fleur…

- Je te remercie. » répondit Robin sur le même ton.

Elle s'assit sur le lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et Crocodile la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Robin se laissa aller contre lui, et le corsaire passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste de possessivité autant que de protection.

Au diable le futur. Là, elle profitait de son rêve.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, et restèrent si longtemps enlacés qu'ils purent observer un magnifique levé de soleil, tardif en cette période, par-dessus les dunes de sable d'Alabasta.

– One Piece –

Ce jour-là, Robin avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour.

Oui. Elle trahirait.

Malgré ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait renoncer à sa liberté. Et à sacrifier d'innombrables innocents avec Pluton. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Alors, oui, elle partirait.

Le cœur brisé.

Elle se relèverait, ou peut-être pas.

Mais pour le temps qu'il lui restait en compagnie de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, que ce soit six semaines, cinq mois ou douze ans, elle ferait en sorte qu'elle n'oublie jamais leurs moments privilégiés.

Leurs nuits, inoubliables.

Ses compliments, parfois clairement énoncés, d'autres plus subtiles.

Leurs jeux de mots, qui avaient tôt fait de dériver vers d'autres jeux pour adultes, une fois seuls.

Et surtout, les sourires sincères, que Crocodile n'accordait qu'à elle-seule, qui faisaient bondir son cœur.

Le corsaire s'approcha de Robin, il avait un regard tendre qui était étrange sur son visage. Plus grand qu'elle, Crocodile se pencha vers l'archéologue et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser, où tout deux s'efforcèrent d'y mettre tous leurs sentiments.

Ce matin-là, on vit Miss All Sunday sortir discrètement de l'aile est souterraine du Casino, entièrement dédiée à Mister Zero.

Et depuis ce matin particulier, les rumeurs allaient de bon train.

« On a vu Miss All Sunday… »

« … Oui, sortir des appartements de Mister Zero… »

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont une liaison ? »

« C'est bien possible… »

« Ca expliquerait la disparition de l'ancien Mister One… »

A partir de ce matin-là, jusqu'à ce que Nefertari Vivi soit découverte dans les rangs du Baroque Works, Miss All Sunday, alias Nico Robin, laissa ses doutes de côté et profita de la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- « Tu sais Crocodile, j'ai deux rêves…

- Deux ? Je pensais que tu n'en avais qu'un seul et unique, trouver le Rio Ponéglyphe.

- A la base… Oui. Mais depuis quelques mois maintenant… Mon deuxième rêve… C'est toi. »

Tout deux se comprenaient d'un seul regard, sans même qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

Ils partageaient une grande complicité, certains secrets et la même passion brûlante pour l'autre.

Les yeux océan de Robin rencontrèrent ceux, noirs, de Crocodile.

Une phrase fut partagée, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
